Gary Carlos Cervantes
Gary Carlos Cervantes played Warden Vargas in the Off the Map episode I'm Home. Career Filmography *''The Jesuit'' (????) *''Don Quixote'' (2015) *''30 Nights of Paranormal Activity with the Devil Inside the Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' (2013) *''Mystery Girl'' (2011) *''The Good Doctor'' (2011) *''A Gang Land Love Story'' (2010) *''Baja Beach Bums'' (2009) *''Stuntmen'' (2009) *''Final Approach'' (2007) *''Fracture'' (2007) *''Ocean Without a Shore'' (2007) *''The Far Side of Jericho'' (2006) *''Bandidas'' (2006) *''McBride: Anybody Here Murder Marty?'' (2005) *''Lincoln's Eyes (short)'' (2005) *''Wild Things: Diamonds in the Rough'' (2005) *''Young Artie Feldman (short)'' (2004) *''Coronado'' (2003) *''The Ring'' (2002) *''Firestarter 2: Rekindled'' (2002) *''Outta Time'' (2002) *''Firetrap'' (2001) *''Traffic'' (2000) *''Blood Money'' (2000) *''Guilty as Charged'' (2000) *''A Family in Crisis: The Elian Gonzales Story'' (2000) *''My Little Assassin'' (1999) *''The Astronaut's Wife'' (1999) *''Wild Wild West'' (1999) *''Foolish'' (1999) *''Last Chance'' (1999) *''Land of the Free'' (1998) *''Route 9'' (1998) *''Cat's Cradle (short)'' (1998) *''Blade Squad'' (1998) *''The Hunted'' (1998) *''Volcano'' (1997) *''The Cherokee Kid'' (1996) *''Race Against Time: The Search for Sarah'' (1996) *''Under the Hula Moon'' (1995) *''Cop Files'' (1995) *''The O.J. Simpson Story'' (1995) *''A Low Down Dirty Shame'' (1994) *''Blind Justice'' (1994) *''Midnight Run for Your Life'' (1994) *''The Beverly Hillbillies'' (1993) *''Warlock: The Armageddon'' (1993) *''Last Light'' (1993) *''Blood In, Blood Out'' (1993) *''Grand Canyon'' (1991) *''Howling VI: The Freaks'' (1991) *''Hammer, Slammer, & Slade'' (1990) *''Marked for Death'' (1990) *''Death Warrant'' (1990) *''Backstreet Dreams'' (1990) *''Wheels of Terror'' (1990) *''Far Out Man'' (1990) *''One Man Force'' (1989) *''Police Academy 6: City Under Siege'' (1989) *''Glitz'' (1988) *''Caddyshack II'' (1988) *''Colors'' (1988) *''Nuts'' (1987) *''Fatal Beauty'' (1987) *''Disorderlies'' (1987) *''Beverly Hills Cop II'' (1987) *''Police Story: The Freeway Killings'' (1987) *''Barfly'' (1987) *''Extreme Prejudice'' (1987) *''What Waits Below'' (1985) *''Commando'' (1985) *''Stick'' (1985) *''Scarface'' (1983) *''Sitcom'' (1983) *''Nightmares'' (1983) *''Second Thoughts'' (1983) *''1941'' (1979) *''Walk Proud'' (1979) *''Survival of Dana'' (1979) *''Boulevard Nights'' (1979) Television *''Murder in the First'' (2015) *''True Detective'' (2015) *''Parks and Recreation'' (2012-2015) *''Black Jesus'' (2014) *''The Mentalist'' (2013) *''Revenge'' (2013) *''Criminal Minds'' (2012) *''Off the Map'' (2011) *''Outlaw'' (2010) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2010) *''The Forgotten'' (2009) *''Weeds'' (2009) *''Eli Stone'' (2009) *''Lie to Me'' (2009) *''The Unit'' (2008) *''Tell Me You Love Me'' (2007) *''Big Shots'' (2007) *''Eyes'' (2007) *''Lincoln Heights'' (2007) *''Numb3rs'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2006) *''The King of Queens'' (2006) *''E-Ring'' (2005) *''Bones'' (2005) *''Veronica Mars'' (2005) *''ER'' (2004) *''Without a Trace'' (2004) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2004) *''Boston Public'' (2002-2004) *''Karen Sisco'' (2004) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2004) *''The Division'' (2004) *''the Tracy Morgan'' (2004) *''10-8: Officers on Duty'' (2003) *''Alias'' (2003) *''Miracles'' (2003) *''The Twilight Zone'' (2002) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2002) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2002) *''NYPD Blue'' (2002) *''The Invisible Man'' (2001-2002) *''The District'' (2001) *''The West Wing'' (2000-2001) *''18 Wheels of Justice'' (2001) *''Strip Mall'' (2000) *''7th Heaven'' (2000) *''Chicago Hope'' (1995-1999) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (1998) *''The Parent 'Hood'' (1998) *''Sparks'' (1998) *''Total Security'' (1997) *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' (1997) *''Picket Fences'' (1992-1996) *''Charlie Grace'' (1995) *''Land's End'' (1995) *''Babylon 5'' (1994) *''The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.'' (1993-1994) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (1994) *''Sisters'' (1993) *''The Wonder Years'' (1993) *''Herman's Head'' (1993) *''Renegade'' (1992) *''L.A. Law'' (1992) *''Good Grief'' (1991) *''Capital News'' (1990) *''China Beach'' (1990) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1989) *''Knots Landing'' (1988) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1987) *''21 Jump Street'' (1987) *''Simon & Simon'' (1987) *''The A-Team'' (1986) *''1st & Ten: The Championship'' (1986) *''Dallas'' (1986) *''Stingray'' (1986) *''Hunter'' (1984-1986) *''Moonlighting'' (1985) *''T.J. Hooker'' (1982-1985) *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (1985) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1982-1984) *''Bosom Buddies'' (1981) *''The Jeffersons'' (1981) *''Quincy M.E.'' (1979) *''Police Story'' (1977) *''Chico and the Man'' (1974) External Links * Category:Actors